


Not Strong Enough

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: She’s not strong enough to walk away from her love for him and he is unable to quit her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – Arakawa owns all
> 
> **Warning** – none
> 
> **Author’s Note** – This little story is doing triple duty for the ‘Wintertime walk ’ prompt for celebrate_fma, for 12_daysofficmas and the December bingo on DW’s allbingo for the song, ‘Not Strong Enough.’ Enjoy.

XXX

Fishguard sprawled only one train stop from Briggs. One could see the mountains from there and Riza could barely see them as the sky began to lighten from the dark bluish gray of pre-dawn. Fishguard’s people had seemed as cool and reserved as the land. Riza wouldn’t have picked it as a place to spend her R and R, but Roy had been called to duty for three weeks in Briggs thanks to Olivier Armstrong. Now that she had been in this town for two days, Olivier made even more sense to Riza. She fit here in a way she didn’t elsewhere. Truthfully, Riza thought the only way Olivier would ever make Fuhrer would be based on her family name. Olivier had the intelligence and military know-how to do it but her cold, nearly brutal personality could be off-putting. She wouldn’t be good at glad-handing the politicians. 

Maybe that was what Olivier wanted from Roy. He’d been tight-lipped about why he’d been summoned. Riza knew partially it was something to do with her grandfather, now Fuhrer. Grumman had told Roy he needed to work with Olivier. Riza simply hoped they weren’t being reassigned here. Roy wasn’t the rural outdoors type, though it did remind her of home. She might be happy here.

A soft grumbling drew her attention away from the dawn just outside her hotel window. Roy curled up tighter pulling the blanket tighter around him. She couldn’t blame him. The room had gotten frigid. Riza wished for a fireplace. Roy could create miracles in one of those. She turned up the steam heat radiator a bit. It banged and hissed, and hopefully would spit out some heat. 

Turning back to the window, Riza knew she shouldn’t have come here. Someone could find out, carry a tale back to Briggs. Olivier was probably humorless about fraternization. Riza just wasn’t strong enough to let Roy go, nor could he quit her. She wished she knew what to do. Should she resign from the military and marry him? Who would protect Roy then? Did he really need her watching his back? She had been used against him by Bradley. Someone else could figure it out and do the same. It might be worth it to be a civilian, a wife, maybe a mother.

But what of her own career? Admittedly, she had only joined because of Roy and his vision of the future. But she found she excelled at what she did for the military. Did she want to be a general like Olivier? It was something to think about.

“It’s cold,” Roy murmured, his voice thick with sleep.

“Agreed.”

He flipped back the covers. “Come back to bed.”

Riza didn’t argue. She slipped under the heavy bedding, curling her body, her love, around him, drinking in Roy’s warmth. He embraced her tightly, and she tucked her head against his neck. “This is so nice.”

“It’s too cold to do anything. Olivier said they expected it to be forty below. I’m going to freeze to death if I go back out there,” he grumbled.

“I believe you. Too bad we can’t spend all day just like this,” Riza kissed his shoulder.

“Why can’t we? I’ll send a message, say I drank questionable milk or something and can’t leave the bathroom.”

Riza could envision the smirk she couldn’t see in the pale light. “Olivier knows you stayed in the city tonight. She won’t buy it.”

“She will be happy to think she has something on me. It’ll be fine,” Roy said. “And if it’s not, I’ll sic her brother on her.”

Riza snorted. “She’ll chop Alex Louis into dog food.”

Roy chuckled. “No doubt. Well, I plan to stay in this nice warm bed under the covers all day. I never take sick days. They owe me one.”

Riza slid her hand down his arm until she found his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. “It’s a most alluring plan. I don’t have it in me to say no.”

Roy cupped the back of her head with his free hand, massaging her scalp. “And I love you for it.”

Riza closed her eyes. “Love you, too.”


End file.
